


noise complaint

by Taking3



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taking3/pseuds/Taking3
Summary: Marcus gets a noise complaint on Halloween over at the Brownstone





	noise complaint

Halloween was always the busiest day at the precinct. Marcuse being a detective and not having to work a beat spent most of the day helping with getting people processed. This was his third dirty adult baby hes had to deal with within the last hour. Why do people act a fool on Halloween, when did it stop being about candy and innocent tricks and turn into an onslaught of drunkards, arsen, and harassment. Another stack of papers were placed on his desk with a hot pink ticket with a blue post it note attached. 

Check on them- Gregson

Under the sticky note was a noise and smell complaint from Sherlock and Joan's address. 

Marcus tried calling both of their cells but neither would answer. As he round the corner he noticed there was a line of people and children in costume lined up outside of the residence. He round the block again trying to find a parking space. On the other side of the block he noticed people leaving from the garden ally. 

Alfredo was standing outside of the brownstone taking a dollar from everyone and placing it into a UNICEF box before letting them enter.  
“Alfredo! Is Joan or Sherlock in?”  
“Ahh Detective Bell have you come to see the mad scientist?”  
Marcus furrowed his brow.  
“The what?”  
Alfredo couldn't help but laugh  
“Listen all I know is that I got a call from Hudson, she's inside. She said to get a UNICEF box and collect money at the front you can go through next free of charge”

Marcus walked up the stairs and through the foyer Ms.Hudson stood at the steps and smiled when he walked in.  
“Hello detective! I'm sorry if there were any complaints put in today. You see I had to skip my last few visits and when I came back it looked to be that Joan and Sherlock were testing each other on crime scenes and left an interesting trail. If you just follow the green tape you will see what i mean.” 

As he stepped into the library he saw several mannequins dismantled with blood running from their severed limbs. One was even propped into what looked to be a homemade guillotine. As he continued into the locks room there were sheets over anything of value. As for the rest of the room it was covered in blood splatter, some still dripping from the ceiling. You could hear screams coming from the other room and the light still had not been fixed from the pinball incident last week. As the lights flickered he swore the blood cover walls were moving. Marcus looked at his feet and continued to follow the green tape. 

The screaming became louder as there was a clown trying to get batman off the floor from the terror of the screens. It had appeared that Sherlock took down all the screens from the media room and placed them in the study. But each screen was showing in 4k hd actual post autopsies and other disturbing scenes. He rounded the corner down stairs where he's found Sherlock in the kitchen doing his normal experiments. But this time he had a long white crazy wig on, everything else was the same. People were oooo ing and aaaahh ing. Some were taking selfies with the mad scientist. 

Joan was standing in the doorway to the back garden. She had been passing out candy to the costumed visitors.  
“Hey Marcus!” She yelled over the crowd in the kitchen. Sherlock hearing this looks up and lifts a few frames off his large lab glasses before waving at the detective.  
“Joan what” Marcus was in shock when he round the corner to see her face bruised and covered in cuts, before he realized she was wearing boxing shorts and gloves.  
“Yea when Hudson came by we realized we let the brownstone go to the dogs and she said to leave it and came back with these costumes to wear.”  
“And she got both you and Sherlock to join?”  
“Sherlock said he would only agree if took admission and donated the money. Less money for them to spend on alcohol and drugs or something like that.”  
“Well good on you guys, but there is a batman in the study that could use a hand I think ill go back for him. But keep it down apparently you are getting noise complaints.”  
“Yes, we had to stop with the smoke/blood bombs, they were causing more damage than expected. Would you like a curly whirly?”


End file.
